character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Sonic
|-|Modern Metal Sonic= |-|Classic Metal Sonic= |-|Neo Metal Sonic= ] |-|Metal Overlord= Summary Metal Sonic (メタルソニック Metaru Sonikku?) is the secondary antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He's an evil badnik version of Sonic and undoubtedly Dr. Eggman's deadliest creation, built for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic. Deployed during Eggman's operations on Little Planet, Metal Sonic confronted Sonic in battle and lost, though he would repeatedly return to challenge Sonic and his allies. Modeled with extreme accuracy after Sonic, Metal Sonic not only resembles his template but can also imitate his moves and achieve velocities matching and even exceeding that of Sonic. Power and Stats Key: Classic Metal Sonic | Modern Metal Sonic Tier: 8-A | 7-B Name: Metal Sonic Age: Unknown, likely around 13 (Younger than Sonic) Height: 100 cm (3' 3") (originally 765.4 mm) Weight: 125.2 kg (275.4 lb) Gender: Inapplicable, refereed as a Male Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Verse) Classification: Robot (Robotic Hedgehog) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Bionic Physiology, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Plasma Manipulation, Has all powers of Sonic's basic abilities like Homing Attack, etc. | All previous abilities to a far greater extent, Limited Psychokinesis, Time Stop (Via Chaos Control.), Missile Generation, Gun Protrusion, Forcefield Creation (Also of the fire and electricity varieties.), Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Fusionism, Transformation, Power Mimicry (With Copycat.), Limited Telepathy (Via ESP.), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his movement speed with Speed Shoes.) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block+ Level (Comparable to Classic Sonic.) | City Level (Comparable to Modern Base Sonic.) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable with Classic Sonic.) | MFTL+ (Could travel from Little Planet back to the Earth in under 20 seconds while malfunctioning. Which was calced to be roughly 1,161 times the speed of light.) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block+ Class | City Class Durability: Multi-City Block+ Level | City Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Hundreds of Meters Intelligence: Genius (Whatever data it's programmed within base, was capable of outsmarting Dr. Eggman, who has an IQ of 300.) Weaknesses: Way too cocky to have his few design flaws. Others Standard Equipment: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Spin Attack': Can rolls into a ball and rams nearby opponents as a concussive force or cutting disk. *'Spin Dash': Can rolls in place to charge up, then blasts forward at top speeds. *'Homing Attack': While in the air, Metal Sonic performs a high-speed Spin Dash that homes in on the nearest enemy, striking them with perfect aim. *'Light Speed Attack': Can draws in energy to charge up before rocketing off at high speeds to unleash a far faster and stronger Homing Attack. This technique automatically targets every enemy in the vicinity upon execution, allowing him to pull of a rapid onslaught of Homing Attacks to strike all enemies in range. *'Black Shield': Can forms an octahedral energy shield around himself to block incoming attacks. *'Ring Spark Field': Can channels a radioactive force within him to create a harmful and nigh-impenetrable electrical field around himself. He then ejects two bursts of electricity to attack enemies. *'V. Maximum Overdrive Attack': Can overloads his circuitry to form a highly powerful energy field around his body before shooting himself forward at four times his original acceleration and speed. *'Chaos Control': Can uses Chaos Energy to control the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself as well as other people and objects, manipulate time by slowing or stopping it, inter-dimensional travel, and time travel. The magnitude of this power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Metal Sonic has with him. *'Chaos Spear': Can channels raw chaos energy as a form of electricity into a spear-shaped energy construct and then fires it as an energy bolt. Metal Sonic is capable of hurtling a cascade of Chaos Spears, and they can induce paralysis. *'Sonic Boom': Can launches himself forward with a burst of speed so great that it breaks the sound barrier before continuing to move at a steady pace. While active, the Sonic Boom grants Metal Sonic increased speed and invulnerability, allowing him to damage enemies and opponents with mere physical contact. *'Copycat': Can scans the opponent, flawlessly replicating their abilities and skills, and adding their abilities onto his skillset. This can range from the opponent's fighting skills and conventional superpowers, to abilities as complex as Space-Time Manipulation or telepathic abilities. *'ESP': Can unleashes a psychokinetic wave that induces vertigo in his opponents. *'Chroma Camo': Can is able to render his body invisible and intangible, as well as increasing his speed. *'Bat Guard': Can releases a swarm of artificial bats that act as a defensive barrier and projectiles. They will explode upon impacting an enemy. *'Hammer Punch': Can strikes the ground with enough force to trigger a large tremor throughout the area. Enemies within his radius, either in the air or on the ground, will be disoriented and stunned. *'Knuckle Slam': Can strikes the ground with enough force to trigger fiery shockwaves all around him. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Weakness Category:Characters Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Verse Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Gender Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Robots Category:Bosses Category:Traitors Category:Console Games Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Telepaths Category:Statistics Amplification Users